1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a film jacket, and more particularly to a film jacket having such pockets that firmly hold photographed long films or separate individual frames of photographed film at desired positions thereof in an easily insertible and removable fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various film jackets with pockets currently available in the market, such as a film jacket comprising a base sheet and surface sheets, each surface sheet having three side edges thereof sealedly connected to the base sheet so as to form pockets between the base sheet and the surface sheets, long films are inserted into individual pockets through openings between the non-sealed edge of each surface sheet and the base sheet. In another commonly used film jacket of known type, a base sheet and surface sheets are welded together along spaced rectilinear lines in parallel with one side edge of the base sheet, so as to form pockets between adjacent rectilinear welded portions, and long films are inserted into the pockets through openings between non-welded edges of the surface sheets and the base sheet.
The film jackets of the prior art as mentioned above have shortcoming in that the film placed in the pockets tend to be easily removed away from the pockets, especially in the first mentioned type film jacket, and that the film cannot be held firmly at a desired position of the pocket and a number of separate individual frames of film cannot be held in one pocket in an ordinary manner. With the aforesaid second type known film jacket, it is very difficult to insert one frame of film to a desired position of any pocket.